Bye, Bye Clary
by ShadowHuntersForever
Summary: After the one year dissaperance of Clary Garroway, long time boyfriend, Jace Herondale, and best friends, Izzy and Alec Lightwood good undercover working for Hodge Starweather as secret agents. The trio get a big suprise upon learning their new instructor is a long lost friend. Who took her? Why didn't she go back home? How did she escape? Read to find out. One mention of Rape
1. In Remembrance

I sat in the stadium, along with the 3,000 other kids and adults. I wrung my sweaty hands together feeling the cool metal promise ring on my ring finger, looking down I saw the engraving 'I'll always love you'. I turned my attention the stage just in time to see Mayor Garroway and his wife Jocelyn. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you fro coming today to mourn the 1 year anniversary of my daughters disappearance. Exactly one year ago today Clarissa Garroway was on her way home when she mysteriously disappeared. The police search came up empty and was ceased 6 months ago..."

He droned on about the story I knew all to well. It gained national news due to the fact that our little city just two hours outside of the New York never hadn't had a kidnapping in over 123 years. I looked up to see the screen start rolling the video that my mom, Jocelyn, Isabelle, and Simon put together.

The first video was of Clary's first birthday and her being covered in chocolate cake sitting in front of a Daddy's little girl poster. The next one was of the first time me and Clary meet when she was 3 and I was 4, Clary was in her backyard painting, totally oblivious to me spying over the fence. I felt a pained laugh escape me when little me snuck up on her causing her to fall off of her seat and spill a mountain of purple and green paint on herself. We became best friend that day.

The next video was on at her 15th birthday party, it was a pool party by then we'd already been dating for a year and I snuck up behind her and blew a raspberry on her neck causing her to laughs and lush me into the pool.

I felt a tug on my lower arm and saw my sister Iz clutching it for dear life tears streaming down her face as the next video played. It was my sister and Clary at one of their envious sleepovers they always seemed to be having. This one seemed to be the one of the ones that they tried to sleep up in the old fort but Iz fell out of he window into the pool. Clary was still up in the fort laughing while Iz glared up at her. The next one was of one of Clary and mys dates in one of the farmers fields.

I couldn't help but dry laugh at it. Clary was helplessly rolling around the fields while I tickled her. In fact the rest of the videos were of me and Clary and our friends and most of then she was either laughing or smiling. I felt Iz grab my hand when the next photo showed up and a tears welled up in my eyes.

I was standing behind Clary my arms wrapped around her waist while my head leaned on her shoulder. One of Clary's hands layer over my own while the other was proudly showing the promise ring I had just given her. Iz squeezed my hand again making me look down to see her more tears streaming down her face. She was the only one who knew my original plan.

I'd given the ring to Clary on her 17th birthday and I was going to propose the next year the year she got kidnapped. The picture before the last was of Clary holding her new baby sister, born only an hour before. It made me remember just how much if wanted to marry her and have my own kids with her. The last picture was of all of us. Clary and I stood in the middle with Simon, Iz, Alec, Jocelyn, Luke, my moment dad, along with Maryse, Robert, and Max. It was taken on the Fourth of July just two days before she as kidnapped.

Luke walked back onto the stage followed by Jocelyn and Stephanie, Clary's baby sister. Steph still didn't quite understand what being gone meant which broke Jocelyn's heart. "Thank you for coming to mourn our lost. Please keep her in your prayers." Everybody got up and slowly departed from the stadium some giving their condolences to the Garroways. I meet the gang and her parents us leaving the stadium together. "It's okay to cry Jace we miss her too." Iz said when we got home.

It was true I'd only ever cried when I was alone. I missed her more than she would ever know.

 **SO IM THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS AN ACTUAL STORY! YAY! OR NAH!**


	2. Finding Her

**Hehe! I got a chapter in ! So I am a teacher said for my 5th period and I didn't have to do anything and got a chapter done ! Enjoy !**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Alec asked from beside me. I glanced over at him and nodded. I was 20 years old it was time I got a job one I liked, one that I would enjoy. So here I was at standing beside Alec and Iz and staring down the older rounder man whose name was Hodge Starkweather, the leader of the agency.

He motioned for us to follow him into the tall dark building. "On your left you'll see the game room boys like to hang out there quite a bit , though you'll catch a girl or two in there every now and then. Up on the left is the dining hall. " he opened the large oak doors reviling a not so packed cafeteria. "It's never to packed due to there always being multiple teams gone at once." Hodge said looking over at me.

"Basically this is the rec building. Laundry room, game room, cafeteria, lounge area, living room..ect." We followed him around the building occasionally running into another student Hodge just has to talk to. "Through here is the training rooms, but I'm not going to be showing you that. Your teacher will." He said again leading us down another set of unfamiliar hallways.

"Now these elevators will lead you to the apartments Jace, Alec you are in 5B Isabelle you are in 5C. Just type the floor number in, which is 5 and then you're on your way. Now these elevators" he said turning to the elevators on the left. "They lead you to the offices," he glanced hurriedly at his watch. "Ok you are going up to floor 7 office 3 that's your teachers office. Now if you'll excuse me I really have something important to do." He said as he ran off. I scoffed making Iz turn to glare at me. "What? How can anything be more important than me?" I said gesturing to myself.

She rolled her eyes and walked forward muttering under her breath. She abruptly stopped causing Alec to run into her." Dammit Izzy!" She looked pale. "Jace look!" I turned my head to see a painting a really good one as my eyes ran over the name I did a double take signed nice and neat in the bottom Clary Garroway. "How could they have gotten that?" "I'm not sure." I said glancing at Iz. Though it made my eyes sting. I gave up on her the police said she'd been missing to long to still be alive, they said there was always a chance but the more a thought she'd come back but I just hurt myself more.i looked at the picture one more time before climbing into the elevator.

The ride was short Alec giving both me and Iz looks. He'd been friends with Clary just not as close as myself and Iz. After 10 minutes of looking for office 7 we finally found it. Iz knocked and a muffled come in sounded form behind the door followed by a loud bang and string of curses. Iz and Alec both looked back at me quizzically causing me to go ahead in front of them and open the door.

In the middle of the floor a large golden retrieve was laying down, the dog almost looked amused as it stared towards the desk. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat. A girl with fiery red hair with golden streaks. Her long red hair fell in soft curls down to her waist, she was wearing tight tights black skinny jeans that made her ass look great and tall black high hell wedges. "Give me just a second." She called over her shoulder before diving back into the colorful file cabinet in front of her. I looked over to see Iz's eyes popping out of her head. The girl turned around a smile on her familiar face.

" _Hi I'm Clary Gar..." Her smile fell when she looked up at us meeting my eyes then Iz's and Alec's. "Clary?"_


	3. Confronting Her

**Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't interned for this to turn into a story so I've been busy planning out how I want the story would go. Enjoy!**

My voice came out weak and slightly squeaky. She scanned us from head to toe before breaking down and falling to her knees. I didn't even think as I ran over and smothered her on my arms.

The feel of her body against mine again, her strawberry and vanilla scent swept into my nose making my grip on her tighten. Strong sobs rack her body as she lay motionless in my arms. I glance up to see Izzy crying in Alec's arms staring down at us.

Suddenly the golden retriever who was laying in the middle of the floor came over and ever so slightly nudged Clary. She released her hold on me partly and gingerly pet the dog who was now snuggled on her lap.

Clary let go of me completely allowing me to feel the lose of her body against me immediately. She stood myself following and not a second later she was wrapped in Izzy's arms.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much? Don't ever leave me again. Do you understand me?" She whispers in Clary's ears. We moved slowly to the sitting area in the corner of the office, Clary, Izzy and the dog on one sofa, Alec and myself on another.

"I can't believe you found me." She sniffles turning to Izzy.

"How did you find me?" Iz turned to me and Alec and then back to a very red eyed Clary.

"Well we decide to get jobs and this agency happened to want us." Iz explained. "What happened to you Clare?" Clary's sniffles quieted some turning into an occasional hiccup.

"I'm going to explain it to you but I don't want any interruptions, okay?" We collectively nodded and she began.

 **No Reviews = Next Update on Sunday 12pm**

 **3 Reviews = Next Update on Monday**

 **5 Reviews =Next Update on Sunday 8am**


	4. Clary's Past

**Yay! I stayed up until 2:40 am writing this chapter( excuse my mistakes) but I was so excited to write this chapter. Within an hour I got over 6 positive reviews. So you get this chapter early!**

 **Please choose 2 days you would want updates the most and leave it in the reviews!**

 _"As you know I was taken as I was walking home from school. Well that was just the beginning..." She said staring into space._

 _"It was rainy outside so I didn't see the man come up behind me it was terrifying. I didn't see the the cloth in his hand until it was against my mouth smothering me. I don't remember anything other than fainting in the street. I woke up in an unfamiliar room tied to a bed. The sheets were dirty and stained with odd looking body fluids and bloods. I remember cringing in disgusts as I lay in the bed and the longer I payed there the more uncomfortable and nasty. I did lay awake for awhile noticing the odd things around the room. The bed was in the center while the dresser was up against the wall next to the door. I stared at the ceiling the little mold holes staring back at me._

 _My head snapped to the side upon hearing the wooded door creak open. A man came in flanked by two larger men, he approached the bed looking at me. His eyes were an unnatural black as they stared back into my own making me uneasy. He had snowy white hair and stood at around 6ft tall. He was leaner and more muscular yet still smaller compared than the two men flanking him._

 _"Good afternoon Clarissa." The man spoke. He never did tell me his name._

 _I pulled against the binds restraining my wrists. "Ah ah ah. That won't do anything dear. You belong to me now and soon you may belong to someone else depending on how generous I'm feeling." He said to me. "This is Pangborn and Blackwell they will escort you ever where you go. Your maid Maggie will be here shortly to wash and dress you, after that Blackwell will escort you to the dining hall. There you will meet the others and my son." I couldn't look away from him as he spoke so I didn't. I kept my gaze locked on his as he explained the rest._

 _True to his words Maggie showed up not five minutes after He left. She didn't speak as she forcefully washed and dressed me. The dress was way more reveling than I would have liked stopping just below my bottom and making a deep v-cut showing off my chest. Blackwell's eyes stayed glued to my chest as he escorted me down a dimly lit hallway. We came to a stop in front of large wooden doors. Blackwell opened them causing an almost silent gasp to escape from my mouth. Dozens of girls were sitting in an elegantly designed dinning room. But despite the dozens of girls in the room there was no noise not one of the girls even looked up from their plates._

 _Blackwell gripped my upper arm and dragged me down to the opposite end of the table and sat me down next to the head of the table.. Right next to him. "Clarissa so nice of you to join us." He said eyeing me up and down. "She's lovely isn't she?" He asked turning to the seat next to him. I met a pair of eerily similar black eyes across from me. " She is indeed." The guy across from me said. A plate of mashed potatoes and turkey was sat in front of me, causing me to notice the other girls with untouched food in front of them. "You may eat." He said. A sudden clutter of silverware hitting plates filled the room. We all ate in silence._

 _That went on for a long time, months probably._ She paused squeezing Izzy's hand harder, causing it to turn white. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. _" Then the worst night of my life happened. It was probably some moths after they had taken me. I was alone sitting in my room when the door banged open startling me. The younger version of Him, who I'd later learned was named Sebastian, stood in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed causing me to back up into the headboard. He sat next to me on the edge of the bed. Slowly tying up my arms. I was in such a state of shock I couldn't move. "You really are beautiful." He murmured against my neck. My screams rang against the walls of my tiny prison cell, but nobody came to my aide no one would the many times that happened after because the same thing was happening all around me._

 _That went on until I met Maia, she helped me escape. I wanted to go home so bad but Jordan, Maia's boyfriend who worked here at the agency advised against it. He said it would be to easy for him to track me back down. He got me a job here and I was trained and I've been working here ever since. But two months ago I had some bad luck. To keep me on track Maia got me Lacy here. She's my baby._

 _Clary was in full tears when she finished. Part of me wanted to pull her out of Izzy's arms into my own and the other part was burning with rage at the thought of someone hurting my Clary. But I restrained myself enough to go with the first option. I replaced Izzy and grabbed Clary into my arms. The second she hit them she collapsed. Full blown sobs wracked her tiny body making my own heart break in the process. Someone hurt my Clary._

 _Yet I couldn't fathom why any one would want to hurt her. She was the first born daughter of the mayor of a small town, an average high school student just graduated. I could find no reason for any one to try and hurt her. She was the nicest person I'd ever met, had never done any wrong. Hell when we were three she accidental carried a restaurant cup out of the restaurant and burst into tears and she didn't stop crying until the cup was returned their was no reason for anyone to hurt her. But my thoughts lay forgotten as I held the girl I still loved broken in my arms._


	5. Where'd Clary Go?

**Hey guys so it's been awhile and while I could make up an excuse I actually just got really lazy and didn't want to write but I'm back and so are the weekly chapters!**

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, letting Clary cry but sometime after an hour a knock came at the door. Begrudgingly she pulled away from me and went over to the door despite how tiny she was, she still blocked however was in the doorway from my view. Suddenly someone pushed past Clary into the room. It was a girl taller with brown hair and almond type eyes... That were blazing. If looks could kill we would most likely be dead right now. Her eyes were full of malice and hate as she stared us down.

Clary came up beside her and whispered something I her ear to low for us to hear. Gradually the hate faded into sorriness and lastly into guilt. She hugged Clary to her tucking Clary's head under her chin whispering what I would imagine were soothing words of comfort in her ear. When Clary pulled away and rejoined me on the couch the girl was quick to follow.

"Guys this is Maia, Maia this is Jace, Izzy, and Alec." We all sorta stared at her for one minute then two and three until she stopped us.

"Could you stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?" We all quickly looked away Iz blushing despite herself. "So this is the Maia who was there with you at that... Um place?" Clary head snapped toward Alec along with mine and Maia's. "Ye..." "Course it is who else would it be? And before you say anything I don't want to talk about it I don't want you to mention that place..." She looked around as if seeing us for the first time.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" She whipped her head round to Clary expecting her to answer. "That's Alec, Izzy and that is Jace." Maia's face went stoic. "Clary I'm sorry..." Her sentence trailed off as she leaned towards Clary whispering words only meant for her ears. Suddenly the door opened.

"Clare..." In walked a another boy. Upon seeing us the guys shoulders tensed, as he tensed Clary and Maia sprang apart, the intrusion shocking them. "Who are they?" The boy asked. Maia stood up taking a few steps toward him. "Jordan these are Clary's friends from before the house."

The guy-Jordan- relaxed and his face returned to normal. "Ahh okay." He seemed at a loss of words just looking at us, surveying us. We all sat in silence the minutes ticking by at he assessed us. I saw Clary shift out of the corner of my eye, I could see the nervousness radiating off of her. As the silence dredged on I took the time to really look at her. She looked the same as before although a bit taller and more curvy. I took a glance at the clock. Ten minutes he'd been assessing us. I naturally assumed he was just being protective, especially if he was the guy who helped get the girls out of wherever they were.

After 15 minutes he walked closer to Maia before tucking her into his side. They didn't look like your average couple, he'll they didn't look like they even belonged to the same group of friends, but then again never did Clary and I. We all stood up as he crossed the office to us. " So you're the old boyfriend that Clare here never shut up about.. And I'm guessing you're Izzy and you're Alec..." He nodded towards Maia and she shook her head.

"Yea Clare..." Maia trailed off as her eyes went to where Clary was seated, but Clary no longer sat there. Maia whipped around to face the door only to see the pretty golden eyed dog sitting in front of the now closed door. "Oh no. Maia stay here and tell them what's going on i'll go get help and find Clare." Jordan took off his footsteps fading as he got further down the hall followed by almost silent paws. Seeing the worry in Maia's eyes brought me back to reality. "Maia where'd Clary go?" Maia looked over to Izzy hod now gotten closer.

"Whenever Clary is put in a situation that she can't control she panics and runs. One of the reasons we got her Lacey is because She feels us where Clary goes. When Clary into hiding without Lacey it can take days or weeks to find her. She's been trained to be the best and she fact that she left Lacey is troubling simply because it takes forever to find her and we never know what she'll do if she's alone." Maia walked toward the large glass window now much less fast or panicked than before.

She hugged her arms to herself before collapsing on her knees in agony. Muffled sobs came from her as she looked over the towering buildings and general bigness of New York City. "But why is it so hard to find her if you guys are trained agents just like her?"

Maia turned to face her from her spot on the ground. "We never trained as hard as her. She always put more time in her training and her studying. Anything she could do more in she did. She was determined to destroy the people who took her form her perfect life, she still to this day recalls with perfect clarity what happened and it sometimes scares me how much she manages to remember. It makes me think she never be able to overcome this no matter how strong she is." This time Alec moved forward. "Well if she's so strong and powerful why are you so worried about her being alone?" Maia dint turn to face him this time.

"She doesn't think clearly all the time. She can't process what's going on around her so her instincts take over and she becomes this deadly killing machine. The last time this happened she ran into one of the men from the house and it didn't go well for either of them. Clary ended up killing him but she managed to get herself beat up pretty badly." "What happened?" Alec grabbed Izzy arm preventing her from coming any closer to Maia, while signing her to be quiet about it. Oblivious to Maia Izzy kept walking forward, before she sank down to her knees. "Last time Clary almost got herself killed she was weak, and tired from trading she shouldn't be alive but she is. And I can only hope she stays that way with her reckless behavior."

I turned back to the door wondering how she could've just been there and help she was already gone again. As we stared out of the window at the busy city below, all o could think is God please don't take her from me after I just got her back.


	6. Clary's Thoughts

**Hello, I am back. Sorry I was gone for so long I ran into writers block, but I am back! So do you guys want me to continue the story? Or shall I leave it here?**

How? The question repeated itself over and over in her head as she ran. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly as she ran out of the building, looking back up at the tall building she could still see him standing in the window looking down, searching desperately for her. Clary continued walking away further from the building, further from her friends, her family, but more importantly her past. She wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms. Oh how she had missed him, how she had craved him those lonely nights when she had sat in the dark, praying he would rescue her. Clary nearly missed running into a small boy who was walking away from his mother as she called him back to her. She watched the pair tears welling in her eyes. She was supposed to have that, a child she loved more than anything, a husband she could call hers and hers only. But that couldn't happen now. She was broken and destroyed. Looking away from the mom and son duo she turned the corner smiling at the scene in front of her. The bridge now mostly abandoned, Clary guessing it had to do with the time and mysteriously cold weather. She knew she was probably worrying Mia and Jordan but she couldn't find herself to care. The crisp New York air nipped at her nose turning it bright red. She wrapped her arms around her waist tightly letting the tears slip past her eyes, falling into the river below. No One would know where she was without Lacey with her, so she let herself have this moment to herself, away from the stress that came from everyday life. As Clary sat there hour by hour ticking by, the sky getting darker and darker until the remaining light disappears behind the tall buildings. Clary stood slowly walking back to the office completely unaware of what she was walking into.

 _He stood in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone. He watched her walk back, mystery in his eyes. He'd been watching her for hours now, sitting on that bridge crying, thinking she was alone and safe. She couldn't have been more wrong. He stepped further into the shadows of the alley completely disappearing from the busy New York foot traffic. The phone in his pocket dinged._

" _No she thinks she's safe, her past has come to catch up to her now, she will be completely distracted." He said._

" _Good. Keep following her, I want to know what her friends of the past want from her." A gruff voice said._

" _As you wish sir."_


	7. Telling the Family

**Howling2themoon: No problem thank you for the review. I always look forward to your input.**

 **Winxfan1066: Thank you! I enjoy it when others like my writing.**

 **Guest: Yes sorry for the long wait, I had a case of writer's block but don't worry I am back.**

 **Thank you to everyone that took the time to review! I don't hold chapters hostage for reviews but I don appreciate the input. So please think of review after each chapter! Hope you enjoy this one**

Chaos had erupted in the office since Clary's departure, no one knew where she had disappeared too, and it had been over four hours. Everyone was up and moving hacking into the city's cameras, scouring every shop, and city square. Among the chaos sat three confused and worried friends. Even without having known her for so long they still knew that if an entire agency was panicked, they should be too. The glass doors opened revealing the missing red-head. Almost as if in slow motion everything and everyone stopped, fixated on her, standing there so innocent and fragile. Mia ran to her engulfing her in a hug before whisking her away to her office. Lacey ran up to her sniffing and wagging her tail, excitedly, only calming down once Clary had taken a seat and Lacey could lay her head on her lap. The group moved slowly to the door, and had not made it past the threshold before Mia stopped them.

"Listen, I know you guys were her old friends and all but I think it would be best if you would just leave. Let her get her grip on things, before she sees you again. Just come back around eight or eight thirty, that's usually when she gets in." And just like that the door was closed in their faces leaving them on one side and her on the other. It felt like an invisible barrier, minus the invisible part. They didn't speak to each other when they hailed a cab, nor did they speak on the drive home. They opted to go back to their real home, spend the night and break the news to everyone in the morning.

Our parents didn't looked pained to see us, almost as if they knew something was wrong, tho they decided against bothering us leaving us to go to our rooms alone. I didn't sleep well all night wondering where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing. Was she sleeping? Was she awake like me? What all had I missed in her life? As it got earlier and earlier i could hear my sister weeping in the room next to mine. Around four in the morning my mom came into her room thus the sniffing insued. My guess was mom was holding her comforting her, pleading her to tell her what was wrong. Tuning them out I looked toward the opposite wall, my brothers room. I knew he was awake, even without him making a single noise, he was sitting in utter silence like me. When morning came, and the sweet smell of bacon and waffles filled the air, we walked down the stairs, zombie like. Iz still looked red and puffy in her eyes, while Alec looked like he was a drunk who never slept, but he hadn't cried. We ate in silence too, but not without our parents making anxious glances at each other. We had to tell them, we had to tell everyone.

"We saw Clary yesterday." The plate in my moms hands dropped, shattering into a million pieces, similar to the way my heart had when she first left. My dad walked in very stoic like, staring at us like he had seen a ghost.

"Jace please repeat what you just said." Mother's voice was broken and cracked, as she strained to get one sentence out.

"The agency we signed up for, Clary works there. Has for some time." Her eyes refused to meet mine. As she collapsed into her chair, as she desperately clung to the dish rag. My father stood over her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" And so it started. It must have taken the three of us two hours to relay what we had been told sparing a few more gory details, for Clary's sake. They sat there very still for over twenty minutes.

"You have to tell Jocelyn and Luke, they need to know she is okay." We nodded in unison.

"We planned on telling them today." I glanced at the clock 10:32. We were going to be late. The Garroway's house, the mayor's house actually. I smiled to myself at the memories I had here. Stephanie answered the door a bright smile on her little face.

"Hi, Jace." She practically yelled. This child was full of energy just like Clary had been when she was Stephanie's age. I think Jocelyn and Luke were glad she didn't look as similar to Clary anymore, made it easier for them. Luke was in the kitchen with Jocelyn cooking a late brunch.

"Hi, what are you kids doing here? Didn't you leave last week? I thought you moved to the city and got jobs at on of those fancy agencies. She looked confused but happy to see us. I wonder how she will react.

"Jocelyn , Luke you may want to listen." Their attention turned to me. Iz grabbed Stephanie and took her to the living room, her cartoons played in the background as I explained once again the situation, this time to her parents.

Mia sat next to Clary on the bench seat, looking at her, trying to read her. Something Mia had gotten very good at, yet Mia had no idea how or what Clary was feeling. She acted completely normal, when she had gotten back from her walk. Blocking what had happened and who she meet the day before. The trio had not showed up at the office this morning so Mia, took them to the park, where they sat watching Jordan play or attempt to play soccer with a tiny toddler.

"Jace she wouldn't not come home, that's not her. She would want to come home to us, for us, for you and Izzy and Alec." Jocelyn was in denial while Luke hadn't said a word, in the past hour. Stephanie ran in a small hamster in her tiny hands, possibly the biggest brightest smile on her face. It quickly turned to confusion.

"You can't tell her or try and contact her yet. She went through a very rough time, and Mia told us she needed time to adapt." Jocelyn nodded her head .

"Mommy what's wrong?" Jocelyn looked down noticing the little girl for the first time, She picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Honey we have something to tell you." We left her to tell Steph, not knowing what were to do next.

 **What should happen next? Why is Clary acting indiferent? And what is the gangs next move?**


	8. The Letter

**Oh my god guys I've had this chapter written for forever and then I had family problems that took me out of town for awhile and then this past week was the first week of school, so the chapter never got put up. I do apologize but here it finally is.**

Jace POV

"Iz it's about time we go into the office, or we're going to get in trouble. I mean we are already late as is."

Iz looked up at him from her spot on the couch. She was having the hardest time with this, more so than me and Alec. In fact she didn't say anything the whole way into the office. The building we were so excited to see yesterday now already seemed dark and gloomy. An intern at the front desk eyed me the entire time she was telling us what our mission for the day was, and today we were in charge of infiltrating an illegal drop off for weapons.

Clary POV

The tiny girl ran up to me excitedly a smaller soccer ball in her arms. I smiled to myself. I don't think I would have gotten through this without her, I don't think I would have survived.

"Mommy lookie lookie I gots the ball from unci Jordan!" She squealed excitedly as Jordan ran up behind her slinging her over his shoulder. I liked taking her out when Jordan and Mia were here there. Made me feel like people would assume she was their daughter instead of mine, so that I wouldn't be seen as a young single mother. Despite the fact that she looked every bit my daughter. Bright curly red hair, shimmering green eyes, freckles that dusted across her nose and cheeks, along with that she was very petite. Yes it was hard to deny that she was mine but I was perfectly okay with that.

"Do I get to go to work with you today?" She asked hanging off the back of Jordan's shoulders.

"Yep baby you sure do, and lacey will be there so you have someone to play with." Her smile was my whole world, and I loved seeing it but I had this gut wrenching feeling something or someone was going to make that smile stop, and I hated it.

Izzy Pov

I hadn't said a word since we saw her, god it hurt to even say her name I was having trouble digesting the fact that she was alive and that she worked at the same place that I did. It made me so happy yet so sad at the same time. Why didn't she come home? Was there someone or something that kept her from us? Was that person or something still around? I was jealous mostly seeing as I was no longer her number one. And god how I hated that, but even after all hearing her story and all the years apart she was still keeping something from us, and judging by how she kept looking at Mia it was something big and something she didn't want us to ever know. Yet, I knew Jace was more fixated on what her secret was, more so than i was. The car jolted to a stop bringing me out of my own personal thoughts.

"Jace what the hell?" Alec exclaimed from the passenger's seat. I adjusted my hair all the while shaking my head at him, though I knew what he was thinking and I knew it was eating away at him. But he would have to get over that if our first mission was a success. And it had to be for us to pass this program.

Hodge sat at his desk looking down into the lobby from his office, down at Clary and her little girl. She was definitely a mini Clary, he turned back to the open letter sitting on his desk. It worried him greatly with no way to track who sent it or where it was from, added to the guilt and worry. He should tell her, she deserved to know what might happen, but he was determined to never let that happen not to her not again and not to her little girl.

Clary followed closely behind her daughter as she ran through the halls chasing after Lacey.

"Honey slow down!" Clary laughed to herself. And by the time she got to her office her daughter was already laying out on the couch watching cartoons, Lacey by her side.

"You're a handful you know it kid?" Clary said as she sat behind her desk and logged onto her computer. The trio were on their first mission, a test mission of course, but they didn't know that. She tuned into the feed, seeing almost everyone in the building was watching, which they always do. Izzy's body camera was aimed straight at the fake drop while Alec and Jace were pointed at each other.

"Would you to morons shut it or we're going to get caught!" Izzy whisper yelled. Jace laughed it off while Alec apologized under his breath.

"Gee sorry Iz." The guy who did the drop was off almost faster than they could blink but Jace was on him and had him in cuffs in minutes. Now all they had to do was follow the guy that got the drop off. And to their surprise he walked right into their building, past security and past the monitors. Confusion radiated from the van, while the people inside the office awaited the three new recruits to walk in and get their ID badges. But among them sat and very worried Clary who looked at her daughter and back and the camera screen. This was not good and could lead to no good.

 _Dear Mr. Hodge,_

 _Yes, it has taken us quite some time to get you but we have and we are giving you a warning. We've been watching her the whole time, her and her little girl_ , _don't think you can stop us from taking her. You've gotten her for this long but we are coming and we're coming very, very soon to retrieve what is rightly ours. I guess we may or may not be seeing you soon._

 _Sincerely, Anon_

 **Question, What should I name Clary's daughter? Who wrote the letter? And what's going to happen next? Leave me a comment down be below.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Girl Hidden in the Closet

**This is Part One tomorrow I will Post Part Two! Leave A review**

 **And to the person who asked who the dad is... you'll find out later.**

So there in Clary's office sat a panicked Clary and a toddler both anxiously watching the door. Clary slowly stood up almost zombie like and put her daughter into the closet telling her to stay quiet/ and stay low. Not a moment later Hodge walked in followed by Jace, Izzy and Alec. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the shiny new silver badges, adorning there left jacket pocket. Clary sat in her chair avoiding the closet as she forced a smile.

"Clary there you are dear! I've been looking everywhere for you. But that's besides the point Clary…" The words went in one ear and out the other as, she was barely able to keep her eyes open and in a moment she collapsed. Falling onto the floor hitting her head on the edge of her desk. The last thing she saw was Jace beside her his hands covered in her blood.

As the ambulance showed up lights wailing and sirens blaring Clary was loaded into the back, Jace beside her clenching her hand. Praying to god he didn't lose her now not because of this. But as she was driven away and the office emptied, the doors were closed they forgot one small person. One small person hiding away in the closet being quiet just the way her mom wanted.

She was so fragile and pale, blood seeping through the head wraps, her body shaking from the cold. They wheeled her into the emergency wing of the hospital stopping him from going any further. He could only look past the doors as her figure got smaller and smaller. The hours ticked by minute by minute second by second. They seemed to be getting longer and longer. After an hour Hodge showed up followed by Izzy, Alec, Mia and Jordan. All looking equally worried.

"They won't tell me anything because I am not her family, the only family they have listed is Jocelyn and Luke which is why they refuse to let anyone go near her. She's still listed as a missing person." Hodge took a deep breath, this was not good not at all. Only know as Hodge was talking to the doctor, and the trio were sitting motionless on the uncomfortable chairs did it smack Mia in the face.

"Jordan where is Clary's daughter? She was with her, but she wasn't in her office!"

 **Question? What's wrong with Clary? Why did she hide her daughter? And were was her mysterious watcher? Please leave a review below telling me what you think! And what should I name her daughter?**


	10. The Girl Hidden In the Closet Pt2

**First of all I apologize for the somewhat suddenness of what is to come… read at your own risk.**

-Thank you for the name!

Vanessa Lightwood- It may be someone you don't excpect….

Jling-Thank You!

 _It had been awhile sitting in the dark closet with Lacey alone, and scared. Mommy said not to come out, she said to be quiet and that's exactly what she was doing. No noise had come from outside the door in a long while and it made her nervous. She didn't know how much time had gone by nor did she really understand time but it was a long time before someone opened the door. The door creaked open as the latch let go of the knob, the handle twisting from the inside out. A small sliver of light peeked into the closet, but when she looked up she was frightening to see it wasn't her mother, nor anyone she knew. And if it hadn't been for the quietness and emptiness of the office maybe someone would have heard her screams. Maybe someone would have seen her limp body get through into a bag and get taken away. But no one was there, it was empty and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The car drove off nobody knowing what lie in the backseat._

By the time Mia and Jordan managed to slip past the group sitting near the door unnoticed, and Hodge almost seven hours had passed that Clary's daughter had been alone. Though they tried racing to the office as fast as possible they were already too late but they didn't know that. They practically took the stairs fearing the elevator would take too long. The door to Clary's office was thrown open banging against the wall, creating a resounding thud. Everything looked perfect and in place all was where it was left except for the small blood stain on the carpet. Mia and Jordan shared a look before they both locked eyes on the closet.

Their steps echoed in the quietness of the room, as they got closer and closer to the door. Jordan reached forward first grasping the cold knob in his hand turning it, opening the door. Letting a sliver of light seep in just as it had earlier. The closet was empty except for lacey who lay unconscious on the floor blood dripping from her mouth.

Mia's sharp gasp was almost too quiet to hear as she sank down to her knees cradling the dog's head, small tears dripping down her face. In the background Jordan was busy on the phone scheduling an appointment, and telling Hodge that the girl was gone not a trace of her left. Jordan carried Lacey down to the car laying her gently in the back seat, while Mia held her for what was probably the last time.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Clary had finally woken up but refusing to see anyone, locked away in her room, only nurses and doctors coming to see her. As she curled up in a small ball, trying to fit away the tears and the memories of what being in a hospital brought back. The memories, the pain, the fear of dying but the fear of living. As she cried herself to sleep she didn't know what was happening outside of the walls of her room, and it was better that way for now.

Jace POV

It had been hours now as we sat in the waiting room. The nurse would not let us go see her at all and visiting hours ended a while ago. Hodge was glued to the side of the front desk, busy getting Clary's file erased. Half of me wished he wouldn't. I wanted them to find her I wanted her parents to be able to come see her and for the town and all her friends to know. Yet, part of me wanted to keep her all to myself, to be able to have her full attention on me, and only me. Hodge finally turned back to us locking eyes with me, he shook is head slowly. His walk back to his chair was long and drawn out.

"That was Jordan something happened."

The vet did as much as he could but Lacey wouldn't make it, not with all the surgery in the world. Jordan held Mia close to him as the vet put Lacey to sleep.

"It was best for her baby. She was in pain, but she's better now." Jordan's sweet whispers didn't even register as Mia fell to the floor grief taking over her, tears pouring down her face. She watched the light leave Lacey's eyes, she watched her take her last breath. Lacey was gone and if Mia couldn't cope, Clary wouldn't survive. The vet took her body out of the room, leaving Mia to comfort herself.

"Sophia is missing.. And Lacey… she didn't make it."

 **So you finally got to meet Sophia A.K.A Clary's daughters, and we've unfortunately had our first minor death. I wish I didn't have to but it helps motivate Clary. I Apologize…. Forgive me. Review down below your thoughts on what is to happen or what is to come! Or what you'd like to see happen?**


	11. One Awake, One Dead, and One Missing

Clary stayed in her room for three days under close supervision, by her doctor and nurses undisturbed by the outside world. She lay in the hospital bed dreaming about the sweet bliss of ignorance. A sweet smile on her face.

Meanwhile away from the room of sweet dreams and slumber, down the hall and past the nurse's station in the waiting room sat one lone man. Jace. He sat no one beside him just as he had for two days, after Izzy and Alec went home to rest for themselves. But, besides worrying day in and day out about Clary something else was picking at him, in the back of his mind. Hodge had received a call three days ago and he was being very secretive about it. Hodge had told them about Lacey and her death, but he'd said it was sudden, no causes to list. However, Jace knew that wasn't the truth the call was to long for that have been all that was said.

JacePov

It had been over five days, after the eve of the third, and after Hodge had received the call he had left. I watched him leave, his pace quickened and drops of sweat decorating his forehead. And once again I was alone in the waiting room. Around three in the morning a nurse approached me and shook my still form waking me. She motioned for me to follow her and I did so without question. She stoped me at the enternace to her room and began to explain Clarys condition.

"She only woke up an hour ago. Her head wound is healing nicely and she is feeling well. She is quite lively as a matter of fact, and we don't think there should be any lasting problems." The nurse opened the door inviting me in.

Clary was transfixed on the tv, her bright green eyes full of life and wonder. She looked up at me, and if I had to guess she was perfectly fine, except for the bandage wrapped around her head. I was the first one to see her since the incident occurred at the office. She wouldn't know of Lacey and I didn't want to be the one to tell her, I would save that information for Hodge. The nurse left the room quietly making the door squeak at the hinges, giving light to the defying silence. Clary waved her arm to the empty spot on the bed….

The small girl, lay wrapped in the mass of blankets and pillows, her bright red hair peaking out through the top of the blanket. The all white room decorated only by a single bed and two tables with a tray of snacks and toys. In the top corner of the room a small, unnoticeable camera was fixated on the girl. It was connected to a screen two floors above it, only to be viewed by a man with a gruff voice and his accomplice. The man in the chair turned away from the screen towards his boss. His boss's gaze on the screen unwavering. "It's been hours boss what are we waiting for? They know that the girl is missing." The boss waved his hand as if to be dismissive.

"Hodge and the two friends know of the girls disappearance, and if Clary knew I'm certain we would too. But we must be patient and wait. You have your daughter, you'll have Clary back too."

The door to the room opened for the first time in three hours, as Hodge, Mía and Jordan entered. They stood bewildered at the door as they looked upon the scene in front of the. Jace and Clary were on either sides of the bed dying of laughter. Hodge raised a bemused brow at the two.

"Well you two certainly fell back into old habits." He said.

They looked at the trio in the doorway and stopped laughing. As the laughter and happiness left the room a sense of urgency and seriousness replaced it. Jace slid off the bed and joined Jordan while Mia sat where he had been. Jordan placed his hand on Jace's shoulder and shook his head. Hodge gestured for them to leave the girls alone. As they walked the long hallway away sudden cries pierced the air. They were tortured and agonizing cries, the tears of someone in pain. Jace took one last look at the door and turned back into the waiting room. The questions swirling in his head. Hodge and Jordan shared a knowing look of sorrow.

Clary POV

As the boys left and Mia sat besides me a sudden feeling of dread filled me. Mia cuddled up close to me, resting her hand on mine.

"Clary, it's about the girls. Lacey was injured and was beyond saving and Sophie is missing….." Mia recounted. The words blended into one mass of noise, as the sobs wrecked my body and tears fell down my face unto my shirt.


End file.
